Flash Goldbooster
Biography Flash Xander Goldbooster was born to Kalin Goldbooster and Maly Jembim on Tatooine His father was a Senator's Assistant. His mother was a pilot. When Xander was born he was nicknamed Flash for his fast reflexes. He quickly learned learned to walk by 7 months old. He was discoverd Force Sensitive at age 3. Jedi In 33 BBY Flash was training with his youngling friends, A jedi master named Kahar Zamet came in and stood there silently. At the end of the training session Kahar approached Flash and said. "Follow me youngling." Kahar led him to the Jedi High Council. Kahar bowed to Yoda and Master Windu and asked,"Can this young boy be my padawan?" Master Windu studied Flash and his behaviors. Yoda looked at Kahar and said,"Your new padawan this boy is, train him well you will Master, a great jedi he will grow up to be." Kahar took something from Yoda's hand and placed it behind Flash's ear. Flash looked at his new master and his new padawan braid. Battle of Umbara In 22 BBY, the 501st Legion, Jedi General Krell, and Falcon Squadron. Falcon Squadron was a squad formed within the 501st Legion, led by Flash Goldbooster. Lieutenant Griev and Sergeant Eclipse and Captain Sivan also led Falcon Squadron . Krell turned agrresive with Eclipse and Sivan. Flash saw bruises all over Eclipse's face. They were caused by Krell. When Flash approached Krell, he punched him in the face repeatedly and kicked him in the ribs. Flash told him to never touch his troops or he would lose a limb. Eclipse went to a medical center because he could hardly see from his left eye. Sivan motioned for his men to scout for droid camps. Griev and Sivan scouted together. They found a camp and put a call out "Droid Camp at Sector 3.5, I repeat Sector 3.5" They saw Krell talking with droids. Falcon Squadron reported it to the Republic. Falcon Squadron left Umbara to go to Ryloth. Space Pirates While traveling to Ryloth, Falcon Squadron's shuttle named "Luna de Leon" was attacked by Weequay Pirates. Eclipse, Griev, Sivan, and Private's Lima and Wilmo protected the Cargo Hold full of valuable weapons and armor. Flash and Cadet Lekrek fought pirates on the bridge. Lieutenant Simoon and Lieutenant Staarr were killed in battle against pirates. Sergeant Clover raged into battle, with his Rotary Cannon or Chain Gun he shot down every pirate in sight. After they killed all pirates, Eclipse was promoted to ARC.Sergeant, Griev became ARC.Lieutenant , Cadet Lekrek became a Lieutant , Clover became ARC.Commander , and Sivan became ARC.Captain. Private's Lima and Wilmo became ARC.Troopers. Battle for Kamino When Separatist invaded kamino Falcon Sqaudron headed into the combat zone. They fought a fierce battle. Eclipse and Sivan fought droid tankers. Sivan turned around after being called by Echo, when he turned around a tank shot him 3 times in the back. Eclipse ran to his aid but he was to late, Sivan died and threw Eclipse his DC-15 Blaster. With 2 DC-15 blasters he shot down tanks. Griev and Clover came to his aid, Clover was now leader of the clones in Falcon Squadron, ARC.Commander Clover sent a distress call. When more troops from Falcon Squadron came they defeated droid forces. Clover yelled out "Good Job men, but we have lost our fearless Captain Sivan, he shall forever be in our hearts, I now lead Falcon Squadron, I am his legacy! " Flash ran just to see his friend Sivan lay on the floor lifeless. They threw Sivan's body into the ocean. As long as the waves flow, Sivan would still live in their hearts. Clover got a marking on his the right side of his pauldron, it said "Sivan" in mandolorian. Eclipse became a captain for his bravery. Order 66 After screwing his general Flash shot him in there bed The Wrath of the Empire Shortly after Order 66, Falcon Squadron and a group of outcast clone troopers teamed with Flash and Jett Flash's friend to defeat Darth Sidious , Vader , and their Empire. Of course Sidious had a sinister plan in mind. He had set a trap in the Coruscant Underworld, where Stormtroopers disguised as jedi survivors had been staying. Flash by this time had become a Jedi Knight and adopted a padawan. He was named Acun Pax. His cousin was Jett's new padawan and he was named Dayton Angavel. They were both 11 years old. The hidden stormtroopers ambushed them, then everybody heard an explosion and everybody froze where they stood. The Wrath of the Empire, The Final Showdown The room full of smoke, the aroma of the fire burning wood was overwhelming for some but not for Flash. Flash flipped on his dark hood and went into action. Slash after stab after cut traitors fell where they stood, all at the hands of Flash. At the end of the hall stood a tall and hooded figure. He figured it would be Darth Vader or his master, Darth Sidious. The hood slowly came off revealing a young mans crimson eyes and a pale face. A double sided crimson saber ignited. Jett would be the first to test the might of you young sith. A circle of jedi stood around, two padawans and one knight. The fierce sith seemed to be a threat to Jett. Jett's cybernetic arm was severed once more. An electric circuit buzzed giving this sith a great idea. He led Jett to a pond nearby. Weapons clasing, lightning flashing , the battle continued. With all of his energy and might Jett lunged for the final blow only to be thrown into the pond and shocked heavily by the circuit in his arm. A dying Jett gave all his power to stand only to be slashed in half by the young sith. The padawans chased this sith away. He managed to escape with a victory over a jedi master. Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Jedi Guardian Category:Jedi Diplomat Category:Tatooine Category:Republic Category:Air Units Category:Jedi Pilot Category:Jedi Sniper